Mi Dulce Perdicion (continuación)
by Candelaria.G.White
Summary: Esta es la continuación del fic lo que la autora, Laly Soria, me pidió continuar. Los capítulos anteriores lo podrán encontrar en su perfil. Terryfic.
1. Chapter 8

_**Como lo mencioné al principio, a partir de este capítulo serán de mi propia auditoria. Y los personajes en esta historia corresponden a sus respectivas autoras.**_

* * *

 _ **Por Candelaria G. White (o sea, yo)**_

 **Capítulo 8.**

Después de haber dejado la casa de sus padres, se dirigió a la empresa. Estaba de un humor que ni él mismo se soportaba.

Llegó y se encerró en su oficina. Luego de pasado más de treinta minutos llamó a su secretaria.

La puerta se abrió al instante, dando lugar a una mujer joven, seria y algo nerviosa.

—Señor Grandchester, usted dirá.  
—Samantha, quiero que llames a la mejor florería de Nueva York y pidas los mejores y los más hermosos ramos de rosas rojas. Y que los manden a esta dirección. —le entregó un papel con la dirección correspondiente.  
—Sí señor.  
—Y que sean rojas. Muy rojas— ordenó.  
— Así será señor. ¿Algo más? ¿Alguna dedicatoria o una nota?— cuestionó la mujer. Aún seguía asombrada por la actitud de su jefe. Jamás en los años que trabajó para él le pidió que hiciera algo así ni siquiera para su ex novia tuvo un gesto parecido.  
—No. Sólo asegúrate de que lleguen lo antes posible.  
—Bien. Ahora mismo me encargo señor. — salió dejándolo en sus pensamientos.  
Cuando ésta se retiró, tomó su móvil y envió un mensaje.

...

..

.

Mientras que ella, luego de verificar que su nuevo hogar estuviera listo para ser habitado, se dirigió a donde se encontraría con su padre.  
Iba en camino al restaurante, en el taxi, cuando su teléfono vibró y sonó al instante. Buscó en su bolso y fijó su vista en la pantalla. Era él.  
— _ **"Lo siento, te he hecho daño y voy a trabajar hasta el día que muera por recuperarte. Eres mía Candy. Eres mía."**_  
Apoyo la parte posterior de la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Cerró los ojos y lloró todo el camino dándose cuenta por primera vez que estaba totalmente jodida.  
—Me he enamorado de Terrence Grandchester.— limpió sus lágrimas. Tomó un poco de maquillaje para cubrir su angustia ante su padre.

Minutos después descendió del coche e ingresó al lugar.  
Un hombre alto, bien portado se puso de pie en cuanto ésta se acercó.  
— ¡Papá! — se abrazó a él.  
—Cariño, cuanto te he extrañado.— besó la cima de su cabeza.  
— Yo también papá.— se apartó de él y lo miró.— Estás... diferente.— le dió una mirada interrogativa.  
— Toma asiento.— le indicó.— ¿Cómo te ha tratado esta ciudad? ¿Se han portado bien Richard y su familia contigo?  
—Claro que sí, papá. Ellos son tan buenos conmigo. Eleonor es tan tierna. Me trata como si perteneciera a su familia.—dijo muy efusiva.—Pero díme, papá. ¿Cómo estás? Tu secretaria me dijo que últimamente has estado saliendo mucho.—lo miró con los ojos eentrecerrados.—Has estado evitándome en las llamadas y ahora que te veo me doy cuenta de que algo ha cambiado.  
— Cariño, son solo ideas tuyas. Nada ha cambiado en mí. Sigo siendo el mismo viejo cascarrabias al que todos temen.— ambos rieron.  
—Hmmm... no lo sé. Siento que hay algo que no me estas diciendo.—dijo entrecerrando los ojos.  
—Veo que no podré evitarte.—sonrió el hombre mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
—No.  
—Eres como tu madre. Tan insistente. Jamas se quedaba tranquila hasta que no le dijera todo lo que quería saber.—dijo con nostalgia.  
—Y bueno. Soy su hija. Y bien, soy todo oídos.— dijo apoyando sus codos en la mesa y cruzó sus manos donde apoyó su mentón. Esperando expectante a que su padre soltara la noticia.  
—Esta bien. Pensaba decírtelo de cualquier manera.—hizo una pausa—He conocido a alguien.— soltó algo nervioso, esperando la reacción de su única hija. Ella solo asintió y le sonrió para que éste continuara.—Es una mujer agradable. No es nada serio. Solo nos estamos conociendo.  
—Papá, no tienes que preocuparte por mi.— tomó sus manos entre las suyas.— Quiero que seas feliz. Y me parece perfecto que quieras buscar tener compañía. Aún eres joven. Mereces continuar con tu vida.— su padre la miró sorprendido.—Sé que amaste a mamá como a nadie en este mundo y sé también que ella lo supo. Ahora es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo.  
—Cariño...  
—Te amo, papá. Y no hay nada en la vida que desee tanto como ver que eres feliz.  
—Mi dulce Candy... Pensé que estarías molesta.  
—No tengo por qué estarlo. Sería egoísta de mi parte serlo. Y sabes que, estoy lejos de ser alguien así. Me conoces.  
—Tienes razón.—sonrió— Perdóname por no habértelo contado antes. No sabía cómo ibas a tomarlo. Tú sabes que no me fue fácil después de tu madre. Y no creí que después de ella pudiera haber alguien más.  
—Cuéntame cómo es ella.— preguntó curiosa.

La mirada de su padre se iluminó ante el interés de su hija.  
—No es nada serio. Apenas nos estamos conociendo. Es una mujer encantadora, nunca se ha casado. Tampoco tiene hijos. Te gustará cuando la conozcas.  
—Si ha ganado tu atención estoy segura que tendrá la mía. Muero por conocer a esa mujer que robo la atención de mi padre.  
—Gracias.— dijo mientras tomaba la blanca y suave mano de su hija y depositaba un beso en ella.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por haberme apoyarme en mis decisiones. Y por haberme perdonado todo este tiempo que me mantuve lejos de ti.  
—No tienes que agradecerme nada. Soy tu hija y entendí por todo lo que pasaste. Ambos lo sabemos.  
—Pero ya no hablemos de mí. Quiero saber más de ti. No me has contado cómo te está yendo en el hospital ni tampoco de lo que te tiene triste .— ella se sonrojo y abrió bien grande sus verdes ojos.— Sí. No te asombres. No creas que no me he dado cuenta. Traes esa mirada triste.  
—Eh... yo... yo estoy bien. Solo algo cansada. Nada más.  
—Soy tu padre. Y te conozco. Conozco esa mirada. Vamos cariño, soy tu padre y sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué pasa? No te sientes bien aquí. Si deseas volver sabes que te apoyaré en todo.  
—Gracias papá. Pero estoy bien aquí.  
—Entonces. ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?  
— Ya te lo dije. Es... es solo cansancio. Hoy comenzaré a ir al hospital por las noches. Los cambios de horario me dificultan un poco para estudiar... es solo eso.— su padre dudó—...de verdad. No hay nada.  
—Esta bien. No insistiré. Pero si quieres puedo hablar en el hospital y lograr que te cambien por la mañana.  
—No. No es necesario. Estaré bien.  
Sin decir más ambos se quedaron un rato en el lugar, compartiendo como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

Caminaron un rato por la ciudad. Luego él se despidió ya que debía regresar ese mismo día a Chicago. Quedando volver a verse pronto en casa de los Grandchester.

...

..

.

Había pasado más de tres horas, Terrence se encontraba estacionado frente al edificio donde Candy había rentado su nuevo departamento.

El portero y encargado del edificio, un hombre ya en sus cincuenta años, lo observaba curioso y reia por lo bajo de aquel hombre impaciente. Le había preguntado como veinte veces si había visto llegar a la joven rubia del 12B.

— _¿Has logrado localizarla?_  
 _ **—Lo siento señor. He llamado ciento de veces y la llamada me es enviada al buzón. ¿Desea que siga intentando?**_  
 _—No._ — exhaló. — _No es necesario._ — cortó sin siquiera decir gracias.  
— ¡Mierda Candy! ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? — golpeó su mano contra el techo del auto.

El anciano rió por lo bajo de la actitud del joven y continuó con su trabajo.

...

..

.

Tres días después, seguía sin saber de Candy.

En el hospital siempre le decían que se había retirado o directamente no le daban información. No se había aparecido por la mansión y en el nuevo departamento aún no se había presentado, según lo que le informaron.

Luego de un largo día de mierda mas, sin noticias, se dirigió al club donde suele reunirse con sus amigos.

Tomó asiento en un cómodo sofá de piel, rojo.

Neal y Archie eran los únicos que se encontraban allí. Lo miraron por un largo rato, sin decir nada.

Archie se sentó sobre el borde del sillón, frente a Terry, meció su vaso de whisky y dijo:  
—Hombre, sólo hazlo ya, maldición.  
— No sé a que te refieres. —dijo Terry, bebió de un solo trago su copa.  
—¿Te has visto últimamente?—lo cuestionó Neal uniéndose a la charla.  
—Neal, ¿qué demonios estás tratando de decir?  
—Oye tu espejo no sirve una mierda o te has vuelto totalmente ciego. Tienes el mismo traje de ayer y te ves como la mierda.

— Gracias.

El criticado observó su vestimenta y se encogió de hombros, sirvió otro trago al cual lo bebió de igual manera y, se puso de pie.  
—Tengo trabajo que hacer. No tengo tiempo para esto ahora.  
—Susana estuvo por la oficina.—anunció Archie, lo que hizo detenerse al joven.— Así que era eso.  
—¿A qué carajos te refieres?

—Susana te arruinó la partida.

Terry volvió a su lugar, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y pasando sus manos por su cabello.

—Mierda, sí.—se enderezó.— Justo cuando las cosas iban tan bien con Candy, tuvo que aparecer Susana.

—Pensé que dijiste que solo sería una aventura más. Te la follarias hasta hartarte y luego la dejarías en paz.—dijo Archie.

Terry apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula.

—Mierda. No. Pero no...

—Susana es una perra. No podías esperar menos después de lo que le hiciste.—comentó Neal.

—No ayudas en nada, Neal.—advirtió Archie.

Neal ignoró el comentario y siguió:  
—¿Estás enamorado de Candice, Terry?  
El castaño inglés levantó la mirada y la fijó en su amigo.

—Sí. Supongo que sí.  
—¿Hay una posibilidad de que ella sienta lo mismo?  
—Creo que sí. —cuanto más pensaba en ella, en sus miradas cuando hicieron el amor y en sus acciones, más seguro estaba que Candy sentía algo por él. Algo real y profundo.  
Por lo menos lo hizo antes de que él mandara todo al infierno.  
—¿Quieres estar con ella?  
—Dios, sí.  
—Entonces que estás esperando.

—¿Crees que no lo estoy intentando?

—Estoy seguro que no te lo hará fácil. Cosa que estoy disfrutando. Verte como un perro que perdió su hueso es malditamente algo que vale la pena ver.—se rió.

—Imbécil.—dijo Terry.

— Pero volviendo a lo nuestro. ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer para arreglar esto? Para recuperarla.  
—Cualquier cosa. Todo. —su garganta se apretó cuando confesó—. Daría cualquier cosa por tener a Candy de vuelta.  
—Entonces, por el amor de Dios, ¡lucha por ella!.—fue el entusiasmado comentario de Archie.

—Siempre me pregunté cuándo llegaría el día que Terrence Grandchester se viera correr tras una mujer.—rió negando con la cabeza—Todo siempre ha sido fácil para ti, amigo. Eres guapo, inteligente, tienes dinero y una familia que te ama y las mujeres se entregan a ti como chivos expiatorios. Y ahora la tarta se dió la vuelta.—sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y sus ojos se centraron en su vaso de licor.—Creo que esa mujer merece mi admiración.—terminó Neal ganándose la fulminante mirada de su amigo.—¿Qué?—dijo con mirada inocente.

—Ya Neal. Y bien. ¿Qué has hecho hasta el momento? ¿Has hablado con ella?—cuestionó Archie.

Terry negó.

—No atiende mis llamadas. Fui a su departamento y aún no ha aparecido. Estuve tres malditas horas esperándola y la muy desconsiderada ni apareció. Cómo tampoco respondió a mis mensajes ni llamadas. El encargado dijo que no la había visto desde la mañana.—se pasó la mano por la cara.—Parece que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

—Vas a tener que armarte de paciencia.

—¿Más? No soy un fans de ello.

—Pero no está en discusión.—dijo Archie.

...

..

.

Cuando Candy regresó de su turno del hospital, a su nuevo departamento, se encontró con una larga fila de ramos de rosas rojas bloqueando la puerta de entrada.

—¿Otras más?

Al instante apareció el encargado junto a ella.

—George. Justo estaba por llamarte. ¿Sabes quién dejó todo esto?

—Supongo que la misma persona, señorita. Las trajeron luego de que usted se marchó. También vino el joven y estuvo preguntando por usted. Pasó varias horas esperándola. Pensé que iba a cavar una zanja en la vereda del frente de tanto ir y venir.—dijo con una sonrisa.— Ese hombre se pasa todos los dias por aquí.

—Gracias George. Puedo imaginarme de quién se trata.

—Son unas rosas muy bonitas.—comentó.—... y caras.

—Eh... supongo. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Lo que usted ordene, señorita.

—Voy a estar muy agradecida contigo. ¿Podrías enviarlas de vuelta a la dirección que las enviaron?

—Como las anteriores, no dijeron nada. Solo preguntaron por usted. No había siquiera una tarjeta.

Ella exhaló profundo.

—Esta bien. Gracias de igual forma.

El anciano ayudó a la joven a llevar algunos ramos adentro y otros se los dió para que los colocara en el vestíbulo del edificio, cómo lo venía haciendo tres días seguidos.

Luego se cambió su uniforme por algo más cómodo, quedando en ropa interior se puso una camiseta de la liga de fútbol de la universidad.

No tenía sueño, por lo que se acurrucó en el sofá con una taza de chocolate caliente en una mano y el control remoto en la otra.

Después de ir a través de los canales y no encontrar nada de lo que sea capaz de mantener su atención durante más de unos pocos minutos. Se levantó y fue a la habitación.  
Vió la luz del móvil parpadear. Había estado así todos los días anteriores con mensajes y llamadas de Terry.  
No sé aguantó las ganas de leer. Tomó el celular en sus manos y abrió la bandeja de entrada.  
 _ **—Te extraño, bebé.**_ —fue el primer mensaje en leer. _ **  
— Ojalá respondieras mis mensajes o llamadas.**_

— _ **Quiero hablar contigo. También hay una lista de cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo pero vamos a llegar a eso más adelante.**_

— _ **Por favor, devuélveme las llamadas.**_

— _ **Necesito escuchar tu voz.**_

Inspiró hondo para contener las lágrimas.

Todos eran similares, así que optó por dejarlos asi sin leer. No quería seguir torturándose más de lo que ya estaba. Salió de la bandeja de mensaje y marcó el número de su gran amiga.

Al segundo tono una voz soñolienta respondió.

— _ **Hmmm... ¿Candy?**_

— _Hola Dany. ¿Dormías?_

— _ **Algo así**_.—se escuchó un ronquido.

— _¿Estás con alguien?_

— _ **Si. Pero no te preocupes. Está dormido. Lo dejé sin poder caminar.**_ —ambas rieron— _ **Bien. Dime... ¿Qué pasó Candy? Te noto apagada.**_

Suspiró.

— _Me mintió_.—soltó.

— _ **¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Del ogro? Bueno aunque de ogro no tiene nada.**_

— _Si. El mismo._

— _ **Cuéntame que te hizo ese idiota.**_

Candy le relató todo lo ocurrido desde que salió del apartamento del castaño, el enfrentamiento con Susana, todo hasta las flores de recién.

— _ **Hmmm... bueno amiga. Por lo que me has contado él está muy interesado en tí y con esa vieja nada. Si te dijo que con esa mujer ya no tiene nada que ver debe ser así.**_

— _¿Acaso no me has escuchado? Estaban por casarse._

— _ **Tu lo dijiste: ESTABAN. Tiempo pasado. Evidentemente él ya no tiene las intenciones de hacerlo con esa mujer. Y por lo que me dijiste debe ser una bruja amargada.**_

— _Es muy elegante. Demasiado diría. También es linda, cabello rubio platinado y lacio. Aunque lo único que no la beneficia son sus tetas falsas._

— _ **Cariño eso a ti no te debería importar. Ella será muy linda pero tu eres preciosa, realmente bella y, lo mas importante, eres cien por ciento natural, además de tener un corazón de oro. Dudo que haya alguien que lo sea más que tú.**_

— _Gracias._

— _ **Salvo yo, evidentemente**_.—ambas rieron.

— _Gracias. Necesitaba hablar con una de ustedes._ —suspiró.— _Las extraño._

— _ **Tambien nosotras. Pero ánimo. No lo hagas sufrir mucho. Aunque tampoco te regales en bandeja. Sólo hazlo rogar un poquito más. Para que aprenda a no jugar con los sentimientos. Por más que la ex sea una sangrona.**_

— _Tienes razón._

— _ **Prometo hacerte una visita el próximo fin de semana. Hablaré con Alison para ponernos de acuerdo.**_

— _Me encantaría tenerlas conmigo._

— _ **Ademas debemos ponernos de acuerdo para festejar tu cumpleaños. Deberíamos planear un viaje.**_

— _Me gusta la idea._

— **Mas vale que lo haga**.— rió.

— _Te quiero._

— _ **Igual yo, cariño.**_

— _Al mediodía debo estar en casa de sus padres._

— _ **Supongo que vas a ir.**_

— _No me queda de otra. Papá va a estar ahí._

— _ **Me parece perfecto. Tendrás que usar tu mayor artillería.**_

— _Dany es solo una barbacoa. No voy a ir de vestidos y tacones agujas._ —se rió.

— _ **Bueno no pero si un buen jean ajustado y que lo haga babear hasta quedar seco.**_

— _Eres malvada._

Ambas rieron.

Siguieron hablando un rato más. Luego la rubia se quedó dormida plácidamente en su cama.

...

Cuatro horas después, se levantó, duchó y se preparó para ir al almuerzo en casa de los Grandchester.

Albert la había llamado para avisarle que él la iba a recoger a pedido de su madre para asegurarse de que llegase a la casa.

—No puedo creer que Eleonor te haya enviado a buscarme.

—Quiso asegurarse de que estarías en casa.—dijo mirándola de reojo. Ella no añadió más y él cambió de tema.—¿Cómo la llevas?—le preguntó Albert mientras estacionaban en la casa de sus padres.

—Bien. Aún no he tenido la suerte de conocer al dichoso doctor.—dijo imitando una voz dramática de terror.—Han sido unas noches tranquilas.

—Por lo menos disfruta tu tranquilidad hasta que llegue.—dijo burlándose el rubio.

—No te quede duda que lo haré.

Ambos rieron y se adentraron a la casa.

—Buenos días, joven Albert, señorita Candice.—saludó el ama de llaves.

—Buenos días.—dijeron ambos.

—El señor Grandchester y la señora están en el patio trasero.

—Gracias.

Caminaron hacia dónde le dijeron.

Afuera habían varios invitados no más de veinte personas. La mayoría eran más de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente.

Ella estaba nerviosa, era evidente que Terry se encontraría allí y no se sentía preparada para hablar con él. Lo buscó con la mirada.

—Aun no ha llegado.—le dijo Albert al oído.

—Oh.—fue lo único que emitió al verse descubierta.

—No soy tonto, Candy. Me dí cuenta el primer día que los ví juntos que algo había entre ustedes. Supe desde el momento en que mi madre dijo que estarías en casa que iría tras de tí.

—Yo...—no sabía que decir ante esa confesión.

Eleonor se acercó a los recién llegados con una gran sonrisa.

—Estos eventos son la única excusa para tener a mis bebés juntos en casa.—dijo y abrazó a su hijo.

—Eso no es cierto.—se defendió el mayor de los Grandchester y besó la mejilla de su madre.— Ya dejamos de ser tus bebés hace bastante tiempo, mamá.

—Para mi siempre serán mis bebés.—le devolvió el beso. Luego se dirigió a la rubia.—Candice, cariño que gusto que hayas venido.—le dió un abrazo.

—Gracias por la invitación. El gusto es mío, Eleonor.—respondió con una pequeña risa.  
—¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo hogar? Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa.  
—Gracias Eleonor, pero estoy bien por ahora.

—¿Y Papá?—preguntó Albert interrumpiéndolas.

—Está allá—señaló Eleonor con la mirada a su esposo charlando con unos dos hombres más, incluído el padre de Candy.

—Iré a saludarlo.

—Yo también.—dijo Candy uniéndose a su amigo— Con permiso.

—Estas en tu casa, cariño.

Albert saludó y felicitó a su padre, luego lo hizo Candy, le entregó un pequeño obsequio.

—Gracias.—dijo Richard agradecido.

Candy se acercó a su padre y este le dió un gran y caluroso abrazo.

—Mi pequeña doctora.

—Papá. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya estabas aquí? Podría haber ido a recogerte en el aeropuerto.

—Tu tenías prácticas. No iba a molestarte cuando apenas habías llegado a tu departamento.

—No me hubiese importado. Eres mi padre.—se abrazó a su cintura y apoyo su cara en el pecho.

—Y tú mi niña.—besó la cima de su cabeza.

Tanto Albert como Candy se unieron a la charla junto a sus padres y amigos de estos.

Minutos después...

Candy y Albert se encontraban en la mesa bebidas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la rubia a su amigo al verlo tensarse.  
Él asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, Candy frunció el ceño y desvío la mirada hacia donde el había estado observando anteriormente, Terry junto a sus amigos y dos mujeres, a una de ellas logró distinguir, la conocía perfectamente, entraron riéndose. Luciendo como si acabaran de salir de una maldita sesión de fotos de una revista de modas.

Verlo tan relajado, como si nada le importase hizo que sus entrañas se agitaran.  
—¿Quieres salir? Sólo podemos pasarlo por alto —sugirió Candy, esperando que estuviera de acuerdo, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo puso su mejor sonrisa en la cara y volvió hacia ella con los ojos repentinamente claros.  
—No. Al menos que tú quieras hacerlo.—dijo colocando su mano en la de ella—. Voy a sobrevivir y tú también.  
—Siempre lo hacemos, ¿No es así? —dijo sonriendo, mientras observó a Terry acercarse a la joven morena y decirle algo al oído, la cual rió cubriéndose la boca y miró de reojo hacia donde estaban ellos.

No se dió cuenta de que estaba presionando fuertemente su mano contra el brazo de Albert.

—Si sigues así vas a romper mi brazo.—dijo en tono de burla.

—Oh lo siento.—dijo avergonzada.

—No te disculpes. Podemos jugar a este juego también.—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella se volteó hacia él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.—Tu solo sígueme, como en los viejos tiempos.—le guiñó.

Terry se alejó unos minutos del grupo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre y el de Candy. Anteriormente ya los había saludado a ambos ya que fue él quien buscó a Frederick del aeropuerto.

Candy observó disimuladamente a los tres, charlaban amenamente, el joven castaño le dijo algo a Frederick por lo y cuál éste rió y palmeó en el hombro a Terry. Los tres rieron. Luego le entregó un sobre y se alejó .

Regresó y continuó su charla con Karen, una vieja amiga de la escuela y ex-novia de Albert, aunque no perdía detalles de los rubios riéndose animadamente. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir y cogerla del brazo y llevarla a un lugar donde estuvieran solos y reclamar lo que era suyo.

—No te he visto en mucho tiempo —dijo Karen sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
—Em... He estado ocupado con la empresa. ¿Qué haces tú en Nueva York? Tenía entendido que estabas viviendo en Boston.

—Me trasladaron del hospital de Nueva York, la oportunidad era imposible de rechazar.

—¿Albert lo sabe?

—No. Pero supongo que pronto lo hará. Las noticias corren como mantequilla.

—Estoy seguro que lo hará. ¿Qué pasó con ese chico con el que salías? ¿Billy?  
—Phillip. Estamos en una especie de descanso. Las relaciones de larga distancia son difíciles. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Sin embargo, creo que quedará así. No nos llevamos bien últimamente.—sonrió sin ganas.—No estuvo de acuerdo cuando le comenté de venir aquí.

—Entiendo. Tampoco hubiese estado de acuerdo si la persona que quiero decide mudarse.

—Exacto. Pero a Phillip solo le importa él. Nadie más que él.

Sonrió a eso. Sabía que su hermano estaría feliz de saberlo. Pero por ahora no sé lo haría saber. Lo dejaría rabiar un poco al igual que él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Había encontrado a Karen en la entrada, su madre la había invitado ya que había sido una gran amiga de la familia y se había enterado de que estaba en la ciudad.

Hablaron durante un tiempo, pero sin apartar la mirada de su pecosa.

Ella era toda risa, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y no por él, sino por su hermano. Y eso le hacía rabiar. Sintió la sangre hervir. Tomó a Karen del brazo y la llevó hacia ellos.

Albert se rió por algo que Candy le dijo, miró hacia abajo y sacudió su cabeza. Cuando se inclinó hacia ella, la cual abrió bien lo ojos pensando que él estaba a punto de besarla. Aunque sabía que no haría tal cosa pero aún así, interiormente se asustó. Él se apoyó junto a su oído y le susurró.

—Lo logramos. Está hechando fuego.  
Ella río abiertamente y le pegó en el pecho suavemente. Se aferró a sus brazos para estabilizarse.  
—Si querías tocar, todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedir. —dijo Albert coqueteando.

Ella rió a carcajadas hasta que escuchó un carraspeo detrás de ella.  
Se volvió a encontrar a Terry de pie allí con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Eso la hizo reír más fuerte, porque era evidente, que escuchó a su amigo.  
—Buenos días. —saludó Karen.

—Candice...—dijo serio el castaño.—Ella es Karen Klaise, una amiga de la familia. Karen ella es Candice White Andrew, hija de Frederick amigo de mi padre.

—Encantada de conocerte Candice.—dijo la morena. Miró a Candy con recelo. Tenía claro que Terry estaba con la rubia pero no le gustaba la demasiada confianza que había con su ex.

La observó de los pies a la cabeza. Candy estaba sencillamente vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado, camisa blanca holagada, su cabello lo llevaba suelto con ondas naturales y apenas había colocado brillo en sus labios, y unos estiletos rojos que apenas cubrían el talón y dedos. Candy era verdaderamente hermosa aún sin maquillaje.

A diferencia de Karen que estaba elegantemente vestida con un vestido entallado azul marino, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, unos tacones blancos de diez centímetros, su cabello castaño rojizo recogido en una cola alta, su maquillaje perfectamente aplicado. Sus labios resaltaban con un rojo intenso.

—El gusto es mío, Karen.

—Hola ... Albert ¿Cómo has estado?

—Karen... —asintió y luego dijo con voz fría.— Bien. Muy bien.

Terry se volvió hacia la pecosa.  
—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —preguntó, la intensidad de sus ojos haciendo que su estómago se retorciera.

Tanto Albert como ella lanzaron los ojos a él, Karen mantuvo la mirada en su ex.  
—Eh... está bien. —dijo a regañadientes. Miró a Albert y su sonrisa, asintiendo—Vuelvo enseguida.  
El rubio sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Te esperaré aquí.—dijo. El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada antes de marcharse.

Candy siguió a Terry hacia dentro de la casa.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó cuando entraron a la casa.  
Él abrió una puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara, pero ella se mantuvo arraigada en el lugar. La casa estaba vacía por dentro. Todos se encontraban en el patio y no quería que alguien los viera y obtenga una idea equivocada.  
—Adelante.  
—Podemos hablar aquí.  
Terry cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente como si estuviera  
tratando de calmarse. Cuando los abrió, se veían cansados.  
—Por favor, Candy. Compláceme.  
Negó con la cabeza, pero sin embargo hizo lo que pidió.

La invitó a entrar en el despacho de Richard.

—¿Y? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia él. Quien cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ésta con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón chino, solo mirándola—¿Qué?  
—No he oído de ti. No has respondido a mis mensajes y llamadas. No te he visto y, luego, cuando finalmente lo hago, escucho a mi hermano hablando acerca de que lo puedes tocar...—No sonó molesto, sólo confundido y tal vez un poco herido, creyó, lo cual era ridículo e imposible, dado que el involucrado era su hermano.  
—¿Y?—se cruzó de brazos.  
—Y te echo de menos.  
Lentamente bajó sus brazos a los costados. Su corazón se detuvo un poco ante su admisión y por la forma en que lo dijo, todo suave y bajo.  
—No me extrañas, Terry. Además, ¿No estabas por casarte? —le recordó.  
Él rodó los ojos.  
—Te he dicho ciento de veces que no hay nada entre Susana y yo.  
—Si claro. Solo que le rompiste el corazón con tus falsas promesas. —le dijo, sonando más amarga de lo que pretendía—. Cuantas más habrá por ahí. No es que me importe, por supuesto. —agregó rápidamente. Terry sonrió y ella sintió su cara cada vez más caliente.— Tengo cosas que hacer. Será mejor que me vaya. —le dijo, y dio un paso adelante, pero él no se alejó de la puerta.  
—¿Acaso estás celosa? —preguntó.

—No... claro que no.  
Retrocedió un paso y enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas. Lo observó: se había recortado el cabello en los lados, bastante, y se lo dejó largo en la cúspide. Se lo imaginó pasando sus delicadas manos a través de él y jalandolo cuando su cabeza estuviera entre sus piernas. Tenía una barba de dos días a lo largo de su mandíbula. _Probablemente se sentiría deliciosa contra el interior de mis muslos._ Pensó.  
—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó, la ronquera de su voz sacándola de su fantasía.  
—¿Eh?  
Él dio un paso adelante quedando los ojos de ella a la altura de su pecho.  
—Candy. Mírame —dijo. Un deseo lento se curvó serpenteante alrededor de su vientre. Tenía dos opciones: empujarlo y salir, o mirarlo a los ojos y reconocer el deseo que calentaba el aire entre ellos. Eligió lo último. —Me quieres. Después de todo ésto, todavía me quieres contigo.  
—No tengo tiempo para esto ahora. Me están esperando. —susurró, tratando de alejarse de la corriente eléctrica de su mirada.  
—Una cita, Candy. Una cita. Prometo que no voy a tocarte. Me completaré como todo un caballero. Te doy mi palabra.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Terry? —preguntó, ni siquiera tratando de ocultar su molestia.  
Él dejó de sonreír y comenzó a fruncir el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
—¿Por qué estás tan irritada?—preguntó.

Ella intentó escaparse nuevamente pero él la detuvo.

Exhaló.  
—No tengo tiempo para esto ahora mismo, Terry. —refunfuñó.  
—Está bien —dijo. Cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyó contra el escritorio con los brazos cruzados.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—Asegurándome de que no te me escapes.  
—¡Madura Terry!—le gritó. Y le dió la espalda.—Eres imposible.  
—No soy una planta.—se burló—Me gusta lo que estás usando. —dijo roncamente en el oído haciéndola saltar.

—Terry basta.

Se giró rápidamente, con ambas palmas arriba lista para empujarlo lejos, pero se desvío cuando su nariz chocó en su pecho y no pudo dejar de respirar en él. Terry colocó sus manos sobre las de ella. Las presionó sobre su pecho, y la respiración de ella se aceleró.

—Mírame, Candy —dijo, usando su deliciosamente suave, demandante voz que hizo que sus dedos se curvaran y sus ojos retrocedieran varias lunas. No tuvo más remedio que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y le darle toda su atención—. Dejemos los errores atrás. Dame una oportunidad. Deja que te invite a salir.  
Su corazón y estómago dieron un salto, de la manera en que siempre lo hacían cuando él la miraba de esa manera. Intentó quitar su manos de su cuerpo, pero él las sostuvo más duro, llevándolas a su boca y besando la punta de sus dedos.  
—No puedo —dijo con voz áspera. Y logró soltarse. Se apartó, lejos de su aroma, lejos de su calor.  
—¿Por qué no?  
Ella suspiró y alejó la mirada, de vuelta a sus pies.

— Sólo no puedo. No deberías hacerme esa pregunta. Sabes muy bien el por qué.

Su cuerpo se movió hacia el de ella tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sus grandes manos agarron con fuerza sus delgados brazos y bajó su rostro, acercando su nariz a la de ella. Candy lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando que sus labios cerraran la distancia, pero no lo hicieron. Él sólo la miró... podía sentir su cálido fresco aliento mentolado en sus labios, dejó que ella respirara de él, y luego gimió. Ese simple sonido atravesó la distancia entre ellos y se arrastró dentro de ella, colgando sobre cada fibra de su ser.

Estaba torturándola.  
—¿Qué quieres, Terry? —susurró sobre sus labios—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres besarme? O solo... ¿Quieres follarme?  
Sus labios rozaron ligeramente los de ella, sólo el toque de un suspiro, todavía apretándola como si quisiera devorarla. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Dejó caer sus manos y se alejó de ella tan rápido como se acercó.

Sintió una profunda punzada dentro de ella que deseó desesperadamente que no estuviera allí.  
—Lo siento —dijo tranquilamente, agitando su cabeza en un movimiento que hizo que su cabello se balanceara hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Sus ojos ahora se veian suaves sobre los de ella. Candy enarcó una ceja sorprendida ante la disculpa. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero de repente, la derrota que vió en sus ojos la hicieron cerrar la boca. Exhaló y empujó el muro que había levantado frente a él, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos para disuadirlos de alcanzarse el uno al otro.  
—Está bien, sólo... no lo hagas de nuevo. Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error... — dijo dándole nuevamente la espalda. No se atrevía a mirarlo. Entonces lo sintió acercarse, dejo caer su cabeza y exhaló.

 _Realmente necesita parar de acercarse sigilosamente detrás de mí._ Pensó. No sabía si podía seguir resistiendo si seguía haciéndolo.  
—Candy... —dijo, y ella jadeó cuando sintió sus labios en la parte de atrás de su cuello, suave y cálido. Su corazón tronó y se congeló en su lugar, sus temblorosas manos se aferraron a sus costados. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración, mientras él dejó caer otro beso justo al lado del otro. La sensación envió una onda de sensibilidad por sus brazos y a través de su cuerpo. —No fue un error. —dijo en un ronco susurro que le hizo poner la piel de gallina—. Nunca has sido un error, Candy.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios.  
—Ese sonido... —gruñó, mientras empujó su cuerpo contra la espalda de ella. Pudo sentir la dureza de su pecho... de él... contra ella—. Ese maldito sonido me vuelve loco, Candy —dijo, lamiendo un costado de la piel sensible de su cuello. Candy empezó a jadear, sin importarle nada. Ya no sabía lo que quería cuando él la hacia sentirse de esa manera. Incluso no le importó que afuera estuviera lleno de gente. Una tormenta de lujuria creció dentro de ella. Su corazón continuó latiendo alocadamente mientras los labios de él descendían sobre ella una y otra vez.  
—No puedo hacer esto de nuevo —susurró temblorosamente—. No puedo... Oh, Dios, tienes que parar... Terry —se quejó mientras él arrastraba sus manos por sus costados, la punta de sus dedos rozando sus pezones ya inflamados.  
Se apretó contra ella nuevamente, empujándola contra el escritorio.  
—¿Fui un error para ti?  
—Terry... —rogó en un suave gemido. Sus ojos se voltearon mientras sus manos comenzaron una sensual burla, abajo y arriba, masajeando y apretando, sin prisas... como si para su seducción tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.  
—¿Qué quieres, Candy? ¿Quieres que te bese? ¿Quieres que te haga el amor? ¿Quieres fingir que no hay nada entre nosotros? —dijo con voz ronca y se aplastó contra ella. Quien gimió nuevamente.— Ambos sabemos que no podemos evadir lo que sentimos. Deja de actuar de una manera tan infantil y danos una oportunidad.

De repente, sus palabras la alcanzaron, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Y se deslizó de su agarre. Se volvió para mirarlo, furiosa. Los ojos de él estaba entreabiertos mientras la miraba. Tenía el cabello todo despeinado y sexy. Infierno, todo en él era sexy. Terrence Grandchester era la definición de sexy en cualquier libro para ella, pero estaba muy cabreada como para distraerse en ese momento.  
—¿Yo. Infantil? —dijo pausadamente cada palabra, señalándose a si misma—. ¿Yo?

—¿Crees que no lo eres? —la contradijo, mirándola a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.  
—Estás delirando. — empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.  
—No. Tú estás delirando, Candice —dijo caminando junto a ella. — Estás tan jodidamente loca, y quiero tocarte tan mal ahora y follar toda la locura fuera de ti. —dijo.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero. Negó con la cabeza despejando la idea.  
—No va a suceder.—se detuvo. Le quitó las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.  
—No ahora, pero sucederá.

—No.—abrió la puerta.

—No te vayas.— dijo. La suave súplica en su voz la derritió un poco y se dió vuelta para mirarlo.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería quedarme?  
—Porque ...—respiró pasando una mano por su cabello. Sus ojos examinaron rápidamente la habitación, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta en las malditas paredes hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. La mirada en ellos era tan potente que la paralizó.—... porque no quiero que lo hagas. Porque no quiero perder esta oportunidad contigo. Déjame salir contigo. Deja que te muestre cuán bueno puedo ser, y no estoy hablando de follar, estoy hablando de mí. Aunque... si quieres yo no tengo drama de complacerte.—dijo y se ganó una mortal mirada de la pecosa.— Lo siento. Solo bromeaba. Una cita, Candy. Prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.  
Su corazón latió como un loco nuevamente. Dejó salir un rápido  
suspiro.

—Una cita.  
Él sonrió complacido. Y ella se sintió desmayar con esa amplia sonrisa que muestra sus hoyuelos.

—Una cita.—repitió.  
—Nuestras definiciones de citas son salvajemente diferentes —dijo ella, mirando alrededor del cuarto. No queriendo mirarlo. Pero él se acercó y sus ojos saltaron rápidamente sobre él.  
—Está bien, vamos a definirlo para que ambos estemos en la misma página.  
Dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—Me parece perfecto.

Ambos salieron caminando uno al lado del otro.

—Me gusta tu cabello así.—le confesó. —Y tu barba. Te queda... bien.  
Terry abrió los ojos y sonrió.  
—Gracias. Tú te ves increíble sin maquillaje. El rubor en tus mejillas es tan sexy y natural.

Ella sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse. Siempre él lograba ese efecto en ella.

Continuaron en silencio.  
—Así que... Albert... —dijo finalmente.  
Ella dejó escapar una breve carcajada. Sabía que no iba a dejarlo pasar.

—Por Dios, Terry. Es tu hermano, si eso es a dónde vas.  
—No estaba... —dejó de hablar, suspiró y la tomó de brazo. Deteniéndose antes de salir al patio. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba quedando su garganta expuesta para respirar hondo. Ella no quería nada más que inclinarse y besarle el nudo de su nuez de Adán—. Esto es muy difícil para mí, Candy.—dijo mirandola fijamente.—No creo que lo entiendas.  
—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, su corazón dando tumbos en su garganta mientras esperaba que dejara caer la bomba.  
La miró de nuevo.

—Realmente pensé que iba a golpearlo antes.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De Albert.  
Su corazón se tambaleó en su admisión, y se sintió mareada por el efecto que tenían sus celos en ella. Terry diciendo estas cosas hacía que su cuerpo sintiera que iba a explotar en un latido.  
—¿Por qué? —ella dio un paso más cerca.  
—Llega aquí contigo. Sabe lo que te gusta y lo que no. Te conoce mas que yo y... te hace reir. Es tan fácil para él.  
—Porque somos amigos.—susurró moviéndose un poco más cerca.  
—Ya lo sé, pero aun así... No me gusta.

Sus ojos buscaron su rostro como si esperara una respuesta. Se miraron el uno al otro un largo momento. Su respiración se aceleró y su y corazón comenzó se detuvo.

Él le acunó la nuca con sus dedos expertos y jaló su rostro abruptamente, estrellando sus labios con los de ella.

La resolución que anteriormente había acordado la abandonó rápidamente, mientras sus manos se enredaron en su cabello castaño. Lo jaló, rogando  
acercarse más, mientras sus lenguas bailaban alrededor de la otra en un tango apasionado. Él gruñó profundamente en su boca, y ella lo sintió viajar por su cuerpo hacia su pelvis, donde hervía a fuego lento. Sintió flotar y hundirse al mismo tiempo.  
Cuando se alejaron, ambos respiraron profundamente.

Él la miró, tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus labios hinchados y un tono rosa intenso.

Ella lo observó por su parte, su cabello estaba despeinado y su barba de casi tres días de quedaba como a nadie, luego viajó su mirada sobre sus labios hinchados y su ligeramente torcida nariz, al hoyuelo en su barbilla y a sus intensos ojos azules que la hichizaron desde aquel día que bailaron en Cuba.  
Cuando la realidad del beso llegó a ella se alejó de él.  
—Eso no debió suceder. —dijo, tocando ligeramente sus labios con sus dedos temblorosos.

Pero antes de que pueda ella pudiera decir algo más y reaccionar. La tomó posesivamente de la cintura y con una mano en la nuca, la besó.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Ya que muchas de mis queridas lectoras y las que siguen a esta historia no han podido encontrarme en Wattpad, decidí subirla aquí tambien.**_

 _ **Querida Candice White: puedes encontrarme en Wattpad como CandeGWhite.**_

 ** _Y para aclara otras de las cosas que me han preguntado, solo Eli Grandchester tuvo mi autorización de publicar Mi mayor tesoro y Una apuesta peligrosa. Si hay alguien mas que la haya publicado, no tengo conocimento de ello._**


	2. Chapter 9

**Nueve**

 _ **Por Candice G. White.**_

Lentamente apartó sus labios de los de Candy. Se inclinó y descansó su frente contra la de ella. Quien cerró los ojos. Él cepilló su nariz contra la suya e inhaló, necesitando una solución. Olía incluso mejor de lo que recordaba, y solo habían pasado cuatro días, los cuales parecieron años.

Fresas y chocolate. Su aroma favorito.

Y entonces susurró.

—Siento haberte herido, Candy. No quise hacer nada que te lastimara. Nunca estuvo en mí que esto pasara. Entre Susana y yo no existe nada. Por favor, créeme.

Candy abrió sus ojos. Había sorpresa en esas bellezas verdes esmeraldas y miedo, como un ciervo que acababa de sentir la presencia de un cazador. Porque ella quería creerle. Pero temía ser lastimada. Terry se estaba metiendo profundamente bajo su piel.

No emitió palabra alguna. Sólo lo miró detenidamente.

Él deslizó sus manos, en suaves caricias, por los hombros y brazos. Quería sentirla.

La joven estaba paralizada, solo lo miraba. Terry llevó las manos a su cara. Su pulgar le acarició las mejillas y el labio inferior. Sus ojos se cerraron ante aquel contacto.

— ¿Por favor, Candy, podemos simplemente... volver? Todo iba tan bien antes. Era perfecto. Nosotros somos perfectos estando juntos. Quiero volver a estar así. Lo quiero mucho. Lo necesito.

—Terry yo...

—Solo dame esta oportunidad.

Ella exhaló. Sabía que no podía negarse. Lo quería tanto como él a ella.

Mordió su labio. Y bajó la vista a sus zapatos.

—Necesito estar segura que no me entrometí entre ustedes. Que no fue por mi culpa que tu y ella se separaron.

—No. Por supuesto que no eres culpable en nada. Susana y yo ya no teníamos nada. Eso ya te lo conté. —notó que sus palabras eran sinceras. Su mirada se lo decía todo.

—Está bien… creo que podríamos darnos una oportunidad.

Él sonrió para sí mismo.

—Lo siento. Podrías repetirlo, ¿Por favor?

Levantó su mirada. Posó sus ojos en los de él. Parecían indecisos pero resignados.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Dije que sí.

—Si ¿A darnos una oportunidad?

Ella asintió.

—Y también a la invitación.

No podía sentirse más que feliz.

—Pasaré por ti mañana al mediodía, entonces. ¿Te parece bien?

—no creo que sea posible. Aún tengo que ponerme al día con algunas cosas en el hospital.

—Entiendo. ¿Te parece mejor el sábado?—preguntó.

—El domingo estaría bien para mí. —dijo ya que sus amigas vendrían ese fin de semana.

—Perfecto. Será el domingo. Una cena, entonces—sonrió.

—Como quieras. Pero tengo algunos términos propios. ¡No voy a tener sexo contigo!

Fingió parecer sorprendido.

—Estoy herido. De verdad. ¿Quién habló de sexo? Nunca pediría sexo como parte de nuestro acuerdo.—dijo y luego sonrió.—¿Qué más quieres?

— Sin interrupciones. No más flores en mi apartamento. Tampoco vigilancia en el hospital. Quiero conversación, cena, aperitivos, plato principal, postre, vino, baile... —dijo. Sostuvo su mano en alto. —Mejor no. No hay baile.

—Un baile. — él entendió a lo que se refirió— No es negociable.

Miró el techo, sopesando sus opciones.

—Bien... Un baile —lo apuntó contra el pecho con el dedo índice.— Pero si tus manos se acercan a mi culo, me voy de allí.

Ahora era su turno para pensarlo.

—Bueno... bien. Pero si te niegas a alguna de mis estipulaciones, me reservo el derecho de hacerlo de nuevo.

Esperó unos segundos antes de responder. Sus ojos entrecerrados desconfiadamente. Asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Él extendió la mano. Ella la sacudió y dijo.

—Es un trato.

Terry le giró suavemente su mano y besó el dorso.

—Es una cita.

—No. Es un trato.

Candy se giró sobre sus talones y se retiró. Regresando a dónde se encontraba su padre.

...

..

.

El viernes bien temprano, sus mejores amigas, Allison y Danielle se reunieron con ella apenas dejaron el aeropuerto, en la cafetería del hospital. Había sido el tiempo más largo sin verla desde que se había mudado a NY. Las tres vivían en lugares diferentes.

—El lugar es una mierda sin ustedes. —Allison hizo una mueca cuando se sentó luego de saludarlas.

—Claro que lo es. No tienes a nadie con quien chismear. —agregó Danielle.

—Almorcé con una compañera, Lucia la de relaciones públicas el otro día y le conté sobre un nuevo vibrador que compré. Tendrían que haber visto su cara. Estoy segura de que la asusté por toda la vida. —todas rieron de la osadía de su amiga.

—Algunas personas se tensan acerca de compartir ese tipo de información.—agregó Candy.

Y ella se encogió de hombros.

Allison era la persona más abierta al sexo. No le importaba compartir aspectos más destacados acerca de su nueva compra de vibradores o sobre sus experiencias con los hombres.

—Bueno... no es que lo necesites ya que tienes a Rody ahora. —dijo Danielle.

— ¿No me digas que Rody es un fraude?—preguntó la rubia.

Ella tomó un sorbo de café.

—No lo sé. No he dormido con él todavía. Pero es muy atento en general. Eso es una buena señal, supongo ¿Verdad?

—Simplemente no lo has sentido con él, o ¿está sucediendo algo más?—cuestionó nuevamente su amiga.

—Él es genial. Realmente lo es...

—Pero… —dijeron ambas.

—No lo sé. Algo me ha impedido llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel.

—¿Algo o alguien? —inquirió Dany.

La conocían muy bien.

—Bueno… ya basta de hablar de mí.—Cortó.—¿Qué hay de ustedes?

— ¿Recuerdan aquel tipo que les conté que conocí en el restaurante luego de la desastrosa cita con Tyler?

—¿El caliente que inventó ser tu ex-novio arrepentido?—dijo Allison.

—Ese mismo.

—Me encontré de nuevo con él.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno... me he topado con él unas cuantas veces luego de ese día.—dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

—¿Dónde?

Dudó y luego respondió con una pregunta, como si estuviera probando la respuesta. —¿En la oficina?

Candy dejó su café sobre la mesa.

—¿Trabaja en la nueva oficina? Tienes que estar bromeando. Sabes lo que pasó la última vez que tuviste sexo con un compañero de trabajo.

—John no es exactamente un compañero de trabajo... Bueno, técnicamente trabajamos en el mismo lugar. Es jefe de mi jefe. —dijo restándole importancia.

—Por Dios, Dany. Sabes que te queremos pero de eso no saldrá nada bueno.—dijo Allison poniendo una mano sobre la de su amiga.

—No es que esté enamorada ni nada que se le parezca. Tenemos una excelente química bajo las sábanas.

—Estas loca.

—Déjenme mostrarles una foto.

Sacó su móvil y busco en la galería.

—No hay necesidad de explicar por qué has perdido la cordura. Ese hombre es delicioso. ¿Conoces mi teoría de que los hombres guapos no son tan buenos en la cama como la multitud de no guapos porque nunca han tenido que trabajar duro para conseguirlo?

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Una mirada a ese hombre y puedo decirte, él es la excepción.

—¿Sabes que es bueno en la cama solo por mirarlo y con esa breve conversación? —preguntó Candy.

Puso una cara seria.

—Sin sombra de duda, lo hago. Y tú puedes corroborarlo.

Las tres rieron fuertemente.

Estaba loca, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella. Sabía por experiencia propia que estaba en lo cierto. Terry era el claro ejemplo. Él perfeccionaría cualquier cosa en lo que se enfocara. También era naturalmente agresivo y dominante en la cama.

Danielle suspiró.

—Es realmente inteligente, también.

—Pobre tipo. Precioso, elegante y bueno en la cama. ¿Qué hace en el trabajo?.

—Es el gerente general de la empresa de su padre.

—Mmm… bueno al menos si terminas con él puedes agarrarte al padre. Así te aseguras el empleo.

—Ali—la reprendió Candy entre risa.

—¿Qué?—dijo con inocencia encogiéndose de hombros.— Problema resuelto. De nada.

Las tres soltaron fuertes carcajadas.

—Realmente echo de menos tenerlas todo el tiempo.

—También nosotras.

—Realmente apesta sin ustedes.

—Candy tienes mucho que contarnos, también. No creas que nos olvidamos— dijo Allison.

—Porque mejor no salimos de aquí. —sugirió Danielle.—Saben cuanto detesto el olor a desinfectante.

—Si. Necesito una ducha y descansar.

—Tienes razón, Candy aún estás desvelada.

Cuando llegaron al departamento las chicas se pusieron al día. Candy les reveló todo lo sucedido con el castaño. Ya planearían que hacer mientras tanto aprovecharía el finde que pasarían juntas.

…

..

.

Terry se encontraba con sus amigos en el club.

—¿Qué tú, qué? —Archie lo miró como si acabara de decirle que había asesinado a la Reina Elizabeth. Sacudió su cabeza—. Mala idea, hombre.

Él miró su escocés, arremolinando el líquido ámbar en el vaso por un minuto antes de llevarlo a sus labios.

—Van a ayudarme mientras sus amigas estén aquí, a cambio les conseguiré a cada uno pase gratis por el fin de semana para el partido de los New York Knicks.

Neal bebió su cerveza.

—Te pedí que me consiguieras un pase hace dos semanas y me dijiste que no podías. Y ahora que nos necesitas si puedes.

—No podía esa semana. Sabes que si realmente hubieses preguntado con anterioridad lo habría hecho.

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estás hasta las bolas por ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Eres un cretino.

Trató de mantener su rostro estoico, pero ellos habían sido amigos desde siempre. Archie captó el ligero tic en la esquina de su labio. Sacudió su cabeza y se rió.

…

..

.

Rebotaron temprano en la noche, bailando en diferentes puntos antes de que llegaron a Lavo.

Cuando llegaron, las chicas estaban empezando a lamentar usar tacones de quince centímetros.

La línea para entrar, se extendía casi una cuadra.

—Mira esa fila —gemió Allison.

Candy sonrió y agarró las manos de sus amigas, empujándolas hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué fila?

Un gorila titánico estaba en la entrada. Él sonrió y asintió cuando ella le dió su nombre. Albert se había encargado de hacer las reservas. El hombre, Olaf, levantó un walkie-talkie, llamó a alguien adentro y dijo que tenía VIPs que necesitaba cuidar.

Un minuto después, una mujer alta en un pequeño vestido negro y con sus gruesos tacones, vino hacia ellos.

—Jesús —murmuró Dany observando a la mujer.

Olaf sonrió.

—Niki, estas son la señorita Candice y sus amigas. ¿Podrías llevarlas hacia su mesa y enlazarlas por mí?

—Claro, cariño.

...

La escultural anfitriona las llevó a la zona del restaurante y abrió una mesa reservada y les dio la carta a cada una.

—¿Qué puedo traerles, damas?

Pidieron Martini extra-secos para comenzar. Sus amigas miraban alrededor con asombro. El club era enorme, y todo, desde los asientos de terciopelo hasta las brillantes barras de granito negro estaba en la parte superior de la línea.

—Me siento como una celebridad.— dijo Allison.

—Igual yo.—dijo Dany.

La camarera trajo sus bebidas y tomó el pedido de lo que comerían.

—Y bien… ¿Por qué brindamos?

—Por nosotras… Por qué más.

Las chicas disfrutaron de diferentes aperitivos acompañado de un buen vino.

Más tarde se dirigieron al club perteneciente al restaurante.

El cual estaba diseñado con un enfoque "voyerista, que incluía una cabina de DJ elevada, dos bares y asientos de madera y cuero, lámparas de araña de disco de LED 3D especialmente diseñadas, además de un sistema de sonido de audio personalizado.

Levantó el palillo de plástico de su Martini y sacó una aceituna usando mis dientes.

—Aún más delicioso que esta aceituna, y sabes cómo amo mis condimentos de Martini.— Suspiró—. Pero... sigue siendo mi jefe.

—Absolutamente entiendo la razón por la que has puesto la pared en el trabajo para separar negocios y placer. Probablemente haría lo mismo. Pero maldita sea Dany... podría considerar hacer una excepción por ese hombre. —las jóvenes rieron mas por el efecto que los tragos estaban haciendo en ellas. Sin saber que muy lejos de allí unos paresde ojos observaban cada unos de sus movimientos.

Durante la hora y media siguiente aprovecharon las bebidas gratis. Estaban en un bar de quince dólares un Martini, y se alegraron de no tener que pagar. Algún tiempo después de la medianoche, habían llegado al estado de risa de su embriaguez. Estaban a medio camino entre sobrias y torpes. Los hombres se acercaban frecuentemente ofreciéndoles bebidas o pidiéndoles bailar. Dos chicos presentables pararon en su mesa.

—¿Podemos comprarles una bebida a las damas? —El más alto sonrió con confianza. Hoyuelos. Maldita sea. Candy estaba bastante segura de que no era rechazado a menudo.

—Gracias.—dijo Dany —pero nuestras bebidas van por cuenta de la casa esta noche, y tengo un gran enamoramiento por mi jefe.

El hombre levantó una ceja.

—Jefe suertudo. ¿Qué tal un baile entonces?

Candy miró a Ali.

—Yo no —dijo ella—. He estado imposibilitada—mintió señalando su pies derecho el cual se encontraba perfectamente bien— ¿recuerdas?

—Y tú qué me dices… ¿también te encuentras imposibilitada?

—No, gracias. No esta noche. —lo rechazó cortésmente.

Después de que se alejaron, Dany dijo:

—El alto era caliente. ¿Por qué no bailamos con ellos?

—Yo simplemente no quise. No sé ustedes. —La rubia llevó su bebida a sus labios para sorber, solo para descubrir después de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás que su vaso estaba vacío.

Ali le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

—Dime lo que te gusta de él.

Su amiga suspiró exageradamente y sonrió mordiéndose la esquina del labio inferior.

—Es inteligente, arrogante, duro, pero algo suave al mismo tiempo. Es posesivo de una manera que lo hace ver sexy ¿Eso tiene sentido? —dijo y luego arrugó el entrecejo al notar que su amiga estaba distraída buscando algo sobre su cabeza— ¿Estás incluso prestándome atención?

—Lo estoy. —lanzó el resto del líquido de su elegante vaso—. ¿Y qué decías? ¿Es exigente, rudo?

Ella sabía que estaba algo ebria pero estaba segura de que no había dicho eso.

—Juro que, si me empujara contra la puerta del baño ahora mismo, no tendría fuerza de voluntad para rechazarlo.

Allison sonreía como el gato Cheshire.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Cuando continuó sonriendo y, lo supo. Lo supo—. Está justo detrás de mí, ¿verdad?—Una cálida mano tocó su hombro desnudo. Cerró los ojos y a su mejor amiga le murmuró: —Voy a matarte.

Ella salió de la cabina tirando a su otra amiga con ella.

—Hay que descargar tanto líquido—le guiñó—. Volvemos en un momento. — Hola Terry.— saludaron y desaparecieron.

Terry ni siquiera tenía la decencia de fingir modestia. Se deslizó en el asiento a su lado, en vez de sentarse al otro lado de la mesa como había estado Ali. Dios, quería golpear esa sonrisa arrogante y llena de sí mismo en su rostro. Su magnífico, perfectamente cincelado rostro. Dios, quiero besarte aún más ahora que estoy borracha. Pensó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Terry?

—Haciendo tus sueños realidad, al parecer. —se volvió, de frente hacia él por primera vez, lo que probablemente fue un error. Era demasiado guapo para sus pensamientos sobrios; el alcohol solo podía hacer las cosas menos soportables. Esta noche llevaba una camisa blanca desabrochada en el cuello, y pantalones negros. Mientras él se ocupaba de su preciada pecosa sus amigos se encargaban de entretener a las amigas de Candy.

…

 **..**

 **.**

El día acordado, llegó con una impecable puntualidad al departamento de Candy. Golpeó a la puerta.

—¡Sólo un minuto! —Oyó su grito desde adentro.

— Tómate tu tiempo —le dijo, respondiendo rápidamente al texto que Archie le envió. Estaba riéndose de su texto cuando la joven finalmente abrió la puerta.

—Lo siento, estaba terminado de arreglarme.

—Esta b... —se calló una vez que levantó la vista, su sonrisa arrebatando las palabras de su lengua. Mierda. Tirando del cuello de su camisa, le dio una repasada. ¡Dios!. Ella se veía increíble.

El vestido verde menta que se extendía sobre su cuerpo era largo, llegando a sus tobillos y, la sedosa tela se abrazaba a sus curvas perfectamente. Cuando se giró a recoger su blazer le dio una generosa visión de su espalda, el escote le llegaba hasta la espalda baja. A juzgar por la mirada en su rostro, tenía por lo menos una idea de lo bien que se veía.

—Hola — dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio mientras salía al pasillo.

—Me retracto.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó confundida.

—Podemos quedarnos en tu departamento y comer en la cama.

—Olvídalo. —dijo rodando los ojos y se encaminó delante de él por el pasillo.

Cristo, ese culo. Apretado, redondo y perfecto, y la forma en que sus caderas se movían de lado a lado con cada paso era jodidamente hipnotizante.

— ¿Y si dijera por favor?—la siguió.

—Terry basta. No tardé una hora en vestirme para nada, ahora vamos.

—Espera. —Sonrió ante la mirada seca que ya le estaba disparando. — ¿Tardaste una hora en prepararte para mí?

—Bueno…. Sí. Lo hice. Pero no te apresures. Necesitaba tomar este tiempo para mí. Y disfrutar mientras me preparaba.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces es una cita.

—No es una cita —corrigió apresuradamente. —Es sólo ... preliminares.

Podía sentir la suciedad en su sonrisa.

—Puedo trabajar con eso.

—Ah, ah, ah —Candy advirtió, estrechando esos ojos sexy en él. —No es gracioso mientras estamos en una comida. No me refería a los preliminares como a ti tratando de... tocarme debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Tocar qué? No vas a ser tímida conmigo cuando tuve mi lengua en ti hace unas horas. ¿Verdad?

— ¡Oh por Dios, Terry! — siseó, cubriéndose la cara por un momento. — Por favor no hables de esas cosas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Detente. —Su risa fue medio-gemido mientras miraba hacia el techo, con las mejillas sonrojadas. —No me tortures, Terry. Vamos a comer. ¿Está bien? —dijo finalmente con severidad. —Hiciste una reserva y me compré un vestido nuevo ¿Vienes o no?

—Podríamos estar llegando en quince si me dejas ponerte en esta pared.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es en serio? ¿Es así cómo quieres ganarte una segunda oportunidad?—lo retó.

—Ya verás. —dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa. Colocó su mano en la espalda baja y la guió a la salida.

...

..

.

Cuando ingresaron al restaurante una joven risueña los recibió.

Varios se giraron disimuladamente, otros fueron más descarados, para observar a la pareja recién llegada.

Unos cuantos pares de ojos se centraron en la bella mujer. Terry no pasó por alto a un tipo mirando el culo de su acompañante por demasiado tiempo.

—Oye. No tocar —le recordó Candy, quitándose suavemente la mano de su nalga derecha.

—Siento que debería haber un período de gracia para eso. — murmuró.

Había un sexy hoyuelo en su mejilla cuando ella sonrió.

—Nunca hubiéramos llegado a la puerta.

—No puedo discutir eso —concedió el castaño mientras seguían a la anfitriona a su mesa.

El restaurante era pequeño pero lujoso, apenas unas quince mesas, y aproximadamente un poco más de la mitad de ellos estaban mirado a Candice mientras caminaba, inconsciente de su propia belleza y atractivo sexual en ese vestido pintado. Cada paso que daba, cada movimiento que hacía le daba un nuevo ángulo de sus curvas y cada una de ellas desprendía una parte de su autocontrol. Tuvo que calmar prácticamente los impulsos de acercarse cuando le tendió su silla, viéndola relajar las manos sobre su regazo mientras se sentaba.

—Es bonito — sonrió, mirando a su alrededor mientras él tomaba asiento frente a ella. —Nunca había estado aquí antes. Quiero decir, por supuesto que no. No he estado en la mayoría de los lugares todavía. Apenas conozco uno que otro bar o restaurante cerca del hospital o por donde vivo—se rió de sí misma.

—Me ocuparé de eso. —dijo sincero.

La camarera tomó el pedido y luego se retiró.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi padre al oído?—él frunció el entrecejo. —Ese día en casa de tus padres te vi hablando con él.—le explicó.

—Ah, no fue nada. —le sonrió.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

En ese preciso momento llegó un joven mesero dejando la bebida.

—No. Deja que yo sirvo. —fue la respuesta de Terry al ver que no apartaba la mirada de su acompañante.

—Con su permiso.

— ¡Gracias!—agradeció ella. Y él le sonrió discretamente.

—Debería hacer que lo despidieran. —comentó el castaño.

— ¿A quién te refieres?—cuestionó al verlo fruncir el ceño y un poco molesto.

—¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de la manera que te desnudó cuando te miró?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Por Dios Candy. Ese idiota no dejó de mirarte desde que nos trajo la bebida.

—No me di cuenta.

Él exhaló hondo.

Tomó la botella y sirvió el vino en ambas copas, le entregó una copa a ella y, dijo:

—Mañana me gustaría llevarte a un lugar. Sé que te gustará. — sonrió y bebió de su copa.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo una segunda cita?

—Pensé que no era una cita. ¿Me estás pidiendo que salgamos a una segunda preliminar?

— No lo sé. Ya veremos. — dijo.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

—La conversación está empezando a ser muy parecida a una cita —dijo, mirándolo coquetamente mientras sorbía su vino. —Y como dije...

—No es una cita. Bien. Así que permíteme dirigir esta conversación a los preliminares, —dijo él, tomando un trago de su copa . —Puede que también trabajemos con respecto a esta noche ¿Correcto?

Ella fue cautelosa, pero lo disimuló.

—Claro. —dijo mientras mantenía sus ojos en él y tomaba otro trago, lamiendo la gota roja que se aferraba a sus labios.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? Dijiste que querías hacer esta noche exactamente lo que tú desearas, así que dime lo que quieres. —dijo. Esperaba ver a Candy retorciéndose con incomodidad, pero aparentemente había superado eso. Ella sólo espero que las personas en la mesa junto a ellos se retiraran antes de responder.

—Bueno, hasta ahora has logrado mantener tu palabra.

—Siempre lo hago. Y bien... ¿Mañana entonces?

—Emm... no creo que sea posible.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes que hacer?—cuestionó serio.

—Mis amigas llegaran mañana y prometí pasar el fin de semana con ellas.—dijo.

—Pueden hacer otras cosas mientras están aquí. La casa de mis padres tiene una gran alberca. Podrían pasar el día allí. Puedo llamar a mis amigos y que se ocupen de entretenerlas.

—Terry...

—¿Qué?—dijo inocente.

—Allison y Danielle, son como las hermanas que nunca tuve. Y hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Bien. Pasa el día con ellas y en la noche sales conmigo.—sonrió complacido.

—No puedo. Quedé en llevarlas a conocer el club donde fuimos con Albert.

Él enarcó una ceja. Bebió un trago de su copa y luego la dejó. La miró fijamente por lo que esta vez sintió incomodidad ante su penetrante mirada.

—Irán a bailar.—ella asintió.—Solas.—volvió a hacer lo mismo.—Con cualquier idiota que te lo pida.—ella sonrió.

— ¿Estás celoso por algo que ni siquiera sucedió?

—No me gusta. —dijo y luego atendió el móvil el cual no paraba de sonar. —Discúlpame. Dame unos segundos.

En ese instante la camarera, que los atendió primero, dejó los platos y cuando depositó el de Candy le entregó una nota.

—El caballero de la mesa de atrás le envió una botella de tinto, señora.—dijo en voz baja. Terry era ajeno a lo que sucedía. La joven miró hacia donde le había indicado la mujer y se encontró con un hombre rubio que alzó su copa cuando conectaron sus miradas.

Desdobló el papel el cual tenía dibujado una rosa. Frunció el ceño sin entender lo que significaba aquel dibujo y, sabiendo que la estaba observando, rompió la hoja y se la dio discretamente a la camarera, luego le dijo:

—Gracias por el vino, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Y dile que no estoy interesada. —se volvió hacia el castaño quien cortó la llamada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó al ver que la mujer se llevaba la botella.

—Nada. Se confundió de mesa. ¿Quién era?

—Mi madre. Te dejó saludos y te espera el domingo para almorzar.

—Oh... pero...

—No te preocupes. Le dije que no podrías.— tomó su mano y depositó un beso en el dorso.

—Buenas noches.—dijo una voz masculina y desconocida. Ambos levantaron la mirada.—Lamento interrumpirlos.

Candy al ver que se trataba de aquel insolente hombre, se puso nerviosa.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?—dijo el castaño con un tono desafiante.

—En realidad... —miró a la joven nerviosa— ...sólo vine a saludar a la señorita.

Ella abrió grande los ojos ante la osadía de aquel. Cómo se atrevía a pararse junto a su mesa y venir a saludar cómo si nada. Que descaro.

—Disculpe señor pero yo a usted no lo conozco. —dijo molesta.

Terry tomó la servilleta de su regazo y la arrojó sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y enfrentó al intruso.

—Ya la escuchó. Háganos el favor de retirarse ahora mismo. —dijo con voz fría.

—Pequeña pecosa... —dijo sonriente sin amedrentarse frente al castaño. —Acaso ya has olvidado a tu príncipe de la colina.

La joven rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Pero que mier...

—¡¿An… Anthony?!— medio gritó Candy interrumpiendo al castaño.

—El mismo.—sonrió.

Ella se puso de pie y abrazó al joven. Luego se apartó.

—No has cambiado nada.—dijo él, admirándola y tomando sus manos entre las suyas.—Tan hermosa como siempre.

—Gracias. En cambio tú, sí. Mírate. —lo miró de los pies a la cabeza— No te reconocí.—se rió ante el descaro de Anthony.

—Ejemmm... —carraspeó el castaño al ser ignorado.

—Oh... lo siento. Terry, él es Anthony Andley. Es un viejo amigo. Nos conocimos en Escocia. Anthony él es Te...

—Terrence Grandchester, su novio.

—Ah... He oido hablar mucho de los Grandchester últimamente. —extendió su mano para estrechar la de Terry.—Anthony Brower.

— ¿Brower?—lo miró confusa.

—Así es. Ahora uso el apellido de mi madre.

—No tenía idea.

—Es una larga historia.

— ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

Anthony vio los puños apretados del novio de su amiga y la cara de pocos amigos.

—En otra ocasión será. Estoy ahora en una reunión. —se excusó.— Agenda mi número y acordamos para reunirnos. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Me parece perfecto. — Candy le tendió su móvil y este anotó el suyo. Luego hizo sonar su móvil.

—Ahora también tengo el tuyo. Bien, los dejo continuar con su velada. —dijo hacia el castaño quien le dio una mirada mordaz. Luego la miró— Me encantó verte nuevamente.

—También a mí. Aunque me sorprendió.

—Llámame. —se despidió con un beso en el dorso de su delicada mano.

—No lo puedo creer— dijo la rubia luego que se marchara. — Si me lo hubiese cruzado en la calle no lo habría reconocido.— dijo mientras sus platos eran reemplazados rápidamente por el segundo.

Minutos más tarde, pidieron el postre y ella continuó hablando sin notar lo molesto y callado que estaba el castaño.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú. —bebió de un solo trago su copa.

—No has dicho una palabra.

—Y tú no has parado de hablar toda la cena de ese.

—Bueno... no pensé que te molestaría. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— Anthony es un gran amigo y no lo veo desde hacía años.

—El principito. —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Terry... ¿Otra vez celoso?—ella posó su mano sobre la de él. Éste la miró fijamente e inhaló profundamente.

—Lo siento. No quiero sonar grosero. Pero no quiero que nadie ocupe tu mente más que yo. Y en toda la noche no has parado de hablar de ustedes cuando se supone que es una noche para nosotros dos.

—Puedes estar seguro que así es. Pero si sigues comportándote de esa manera dudo que lo haga.

—Me aseguraré de que eso no cambie. — dijo y se movió al otro lado de la mesa. Su tono era juguetón.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Preferiría sentarme a tu lado. —dijo al cambiar de lugar—¿Está bien?

—Sí. Está más que bien. —dijo sonriente. Él frotó el pulgar sobre su mano.

Sus ojos se enfocaron. Dios, era hermosa, y tomó todo en él no inclinarse y probar esos labios llenos y hacer algo más.

Ella corrió la punta de su lengua sobre sus labios.

—Maldición —gemió, señalando al camarero para que pudiera pedir la cuenta.

— ¡No te atrevas! — Candy rió. El sonido solo envió la sangre corriendo hacia su entrepierna. —Todavía falta el postre y no nos iremos sin antes probarlo.

— Bien. Puedes comerlo mientras te doblo sobre esta mesa y te co...

—¡Terry! No hables tan fuerte.

— No me importa. Necesito poner mis manos sobre ti.

— Y puedes. En cualquier lugar que quieras. —El parpadeo travieso de sus ojos lo hizo

gemir. —Sólo tienes que esperar hasta después del postre y podráshacer lo que quieras.

Ella estaba disfrutando del poder que ejercía sobre él ahora mismo. Lo tenía resentido y encendido al mismo tiempo.

La mesera llegó e interrumpió su momento, dejó un plato ovalado en medio de la mesa con una porción de pastel cubierto de cerezas y frambuesas bañado con una salsa de chocolate.

Él arqueó una ceja al ver la intención de ésta.

— ¿Vas a alimentarme?

—Sí quieres. Aliméntame ahora. Te comeré después. —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Nada me gustaría más. —dijo y luego llevó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Tomó la cuchara y un poco del postre. Y suavemente lo llevó a su boca. Era sensual e íntimo, y no había nada más en el mundo que prefiriera estar haciendo.

— ¿Te gusta?—él asintió. Le dió otro bocado.

—Es tu turno de alimentarme —dijo.

Él tomó una cereza bañada en chocolate con sus dedos. Luego lo puso en su boca, dejó que sus dedos se quedaran sobre su labio inferior mientras masticaba.

—Mmm… —dijo ella. — Esto es muy bueno. ¿Verdad?

—Muuuy, muy bueno —murmuró, mirando el movimiento de sus labios. Un poco de la salsa se había derramado en su mentón.

—Este no parece ser tú fuerte.

No pudo contenerse y dijo:

—Limpiar si lo es. —se inclinó y lo lamió lentamente de su barbilla. Cuando ella cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, lo tomó como una señal de que quería más. Se dio cuenta de que no se suponía que sucediera así. Se suponía que debía esperar hasta convencerla de que valía la pena una segunda oportunidad, pero no pudo evitarlo. Colocando su boca sobre la de ella, la besó de lleno. Su grande mano estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuello cuando gimió contra su boca mientras la devoraba con fuerza, moviendo la lengua alrededor del interior de su boca, desesperado por probarla nada más que ella.

Cuando la camarera interrumpió, ella retrocedió. Su rostro estaba rojo, y parecía avergonzada. A él, por otro lado, no podría haberle importado menos quien presenciara aquella demostración de afecto en público.

—Está delicioso. — murmuró la rubia cuando la camarera le preguntó sobre el postre. Mientras él firmó el recibo manteniendo los ojos fijos en sus labios. Solo viendo cómo se envolvían en la parte superior de la cuchara. Lo estaba matando.

...

..

.

Media hora más tarde...

Se golpeó contra la puerta, luchando con las llaves.

—Lo siento. —dijo mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello. Por detrás, puso sus manos sobre ella, con una agarrando la falda del vestido en un puño y con la otra tirando las bragas hasta los muslos.

—Terry... —jadeó cuando con un rápido tirón, él arrancó el hilo de sus piernas.

—Lo siento —murmuró nuevamente sin apartar su boca del cuello, no sintiéndolo en absoluto. Ella abrió la boca lentamente cuando sintió su lengua áspera en su piel y sus dedos deslizándose entre sus pliegues húmedos. —Quítate el vestido.

— ¿Es-estás loco?

—Quiero verte desnuda.

—Terry estamos en el pasillo...—se esforzó más que nunca con sus llaves en ese momento porque una parte de ella también quería eso. Logró abrir la puerta. Y antes de que lo supiera, su vestido estaba en un montón en el suelo. Estaba completamente desnuda en su sala, el corazón palpitando y jadeando por aire porque él la había acorralado, uno de sus brazos la rodeaba por delante masajeando sus pechos y, el otro acariciando y bombeando dentro de ella al mismo tiempo desde atrás.

—¡Oh… por Dios! —susurró con placer.

Con una risa ronca, siguió adelante. Repartiendo besos a lo largo de sus hombros, mantuvo su ritmo dentro de ella, dos dedos frotando su sensible protuberancia mientras que otros dos

se perdían más profundo dentro de ella. Él sonrió contra su piel, ella aplastando ambas manos en la puerta, haciendo todo lo posible para contener sus gemidos mientras él lenta pero confiadamente aceleraba el ritmo. Cada vez que pensaba que había encontrado su límite, él la empujaba un poco más hasta que sus piernas se abrieron y él estaba golpeando sus largos dedos dentro de ella.

—Mmm… —Terry retumbó desde lo más profundo de su pecho. — ¿Escuchas cómo de mojada estás? Tan jodidamente caliente, nena.

—Tu... culpa — susurró temblorosa. Ya casi no podía hablar. Sus uñas arañaron contra su puerta, sus pechos desnudos temblando mientras él gruñía contra su piel, sus dedos la torturaba tan fuertemente que tardaría apenas un segundo en venirse. Pero justo antes de que ella pudiera explotar, él se apartó.

— ¡Terry! — En cuestión de segundos, estaba frente a él y su sonrisa sucia. Su mano libre ahuecando su pecho y empujándolo hacia arriba hasta su boca. Él forzó el gemido que se derramó de sus labios mientras se inclinaba y giraba su lengua alrededor del botón rosado, amasando su pecho duro. Todo tipo de sensaciones se derramaron sobre ella cuando la dejó en el sofá.

—Quítate la ropa —le ordenó con voz sensual. Se mordió los labios para contener una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo veía luchar con su cinturón.

—Mierda nena, me estás matando —murmuró mientras ella chupaba su labio inferior y se tocaba, viéndolo empujar sus pantalones hacia abajo revelando un bóxer negro ajustado exhibiendo una impresionante rígida excitación.

"Mierda", exhaló cuando la sacó, sin darle tiempo para prepararse. Cada pulgada dura palpitando. Dejó que su eje descansara pesadamente en su mano mientras ella lo miraba, admirada.

—Mierda, te ves tan hermosa en este momento—murmuró, saliendo de sus pantalones

y desabrochó furiosamente su camisa. Una vez totalmente desnudo se acercó a ella.

—Espera — susurró. Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en sus labios mientras lo estudiaba. Su respiración era cada vez más irregular cuando la veía mirarlo y hacía que cada línea divisoria en su paquete de seis se profundizara. Dejó que su mirada fluyera por todas las secciones talladas hasta que sus ojos cayeron en sus caderas. Dios mío, que V. Era perfecto.

—Candy... — gruñó.— Dime qué quieres. No puedo solo mirarte como estas. Necesito estar dentro tuyo ya y poner mis manos sobre tí.

—Ah ah. — Miró hacia arriba a Terry. Generalmente, tenía cero tendencias sádicas pero esta noche, le estaba divirtiendo atormentarlo un poco. —Teníamos un trato y no cumpliste. Así que lo haremos a mi manera esta noche.

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
